bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleemoth and Gloog
Sleemoth and Gloog are aliens that want to take over the world. Gloog is voiced by Jeff Bennett while Sleemoth is voiced by Rob Paulsen. They first appeared in the episode "Not of This Boy's Room". Appearances Gloog is short and fat, he is a little slow and cowardly and speaks with a slow dopey English accent. Sleemoth is tall and skinny, he is more calm and intelligent than his companion and speaks with a Scottish accent. They are both aliens, with 4 eyes, 2 pairs of tentacles (one pair from the sides o their torsos, the other pair emerging from their chest and back), no legs and large bulbous brains. Gloog has blue skin, a pink brain and pink tentacles. Sleemoth has purple skin, a greenish yellow brain (larger than Gloog's) and green tentacles. Role in the Series In the episode, "Not of This Boy's Room", Mr Bumpy falls out the window trying to catch a ball and realizes he landed on a flying saucer. The Aliens see Mr Bumpy outside their window and guess he must be a disgusting earth creature. While Gloog is afraid of the mysterious creature and wants to abandon mission, Sleemoth says they will be a laughing stock of their home planet if they let an earthling scare them off. They boast about their supreme intelligence and plot to take over Earth but their plans are foiled by Mr Bumpy. The aliens appear again in season 2, in the episodes "Comfort Schmumfort", in which they attempt to seek revenge on Mr. Bumpy and to reattempt the conquest of Earth, and "It Sang from Beyond the Stars", in which they arrive on Earth with the intent of becoming famous rock-and-roll musicians. Both aliens are seen in the Bump in the Night opening, and are sometimes seen as background characters at the Karaoke Cafe. Trivia * Sleemoth is the smart one while Gloog is the cowardly slow one there idea for there character traits came from the idea of other duo characters like Brainy Smurf and Clumsy Smurf from The Smurfs cause Brainy is more intelligent (Or he thinks) then his best friend Clumsy who is a little slow and clumsy, hence his name. * Sleemoth and Gloog make a cameo appearance with other background characters in the Bump in the Night - Theme Song * In the episode "It Sang from Beyond the Stars" they have their own song, Invaders, which is the only song they sung in the series. * In "Not of This Boy's Room", commentary from Mr. Bumpy and the aliens suggests that the aliens had previously abducted Elvis. This may have inspired the plot of "It Sang from Beyond the Stars", especially given that they mention wanting to spread their musical career to Graceland - the home of Elvis. * Sleemoth seems to have developed an off-screen relationship with one of the Cute Dolls. In several appearances at the Karaoke Cafe, Sleemoth is shown sitting at a table with a dark-skinned, dark-haired Cute Doll, holding her hand with one of his tentacles, and quite obviously looking like they're there on a date. The song sequences where this occurs include Comfort Schmumfort (Song), Why Do You Like Me? and the musical number segment of the episode Long Long Day. * Sleemoth and Gloog appear on very little Bump in the Night Merchandise but they both make a appearance on a sticker set, and Gloog makes an appearance in the Bump in the Night Stick-R-Treats by Hallmark. Gallery Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_2_25_34_pm.png|Sleemoth and Gloog watching Bumpy lick a window Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_2_27_37_pm.png|Sleemoth and Gloog watch Bumpy get eletrocuted Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_2_18_06_pm.png|Gloog and Sleemoth watching Bumpy from the window Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_2_18_42_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_2_19_15_pm.png|Gloog encounters Bumpy Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_4_48_59_pm.png|Gloog being frightened of Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 4 51 02 pm.png|Gloog watches a claw grab Bumpy Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_4_51_27_pm.png|Gloog and Sleemoth strap Bumpy to the machine Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_4_53_28_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_4_53_19_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-08-18_at_11_54_50_am.png|Sleemoth and Gloog become afraid of Bumpy Screen_Shot_2015-08-18_at_11_51_49_am.png|Sleemoth and Gloog laying down on the floor of the ship Screen_Shot_2015-08-18_at_12_02_06_pm.png|Gloog and Sleemoth wearing bandages while Gloog asks for directions to Graceland Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11 55 51 am.png|Sleemoth and Gloog start a band in the episode "It Sang from Beyond the Stars" Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11 55 35 am.png|Gloog says Hello to adoring fans Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11 56 56 am.png|Sleemoth and Gloog peform there song "Invaders" in a psychedelic background Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10 13 02 am.png|Sleemoth and Gloog burnt from the explosion of there spaceship at the end of the episode Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 7 21 05 pm.png|Sleemoth blasts himself with a smartness ray in the episode "Comfort Schmumfort" Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 7 26 16 pm.png|Sleemoth and Gloog blast Bumpy and Squishy with there ray guns Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 7 27 54 pm.png|Gloog asks Sleemoth if they can take Molly Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 7 29 24 pm.png|The Aliens as the voices in Molly's head mocking her Screen Shot 2015-08-25 at 12 08 49 pm.png|Sleemoth does a crossword Screen Shot 2015-08-25 at 12 09 21 pm.png|Sleemoth sets the timer on a VCR Screen Shot 2015-08-25 at 12 08 58 pm.png|Sleemoth balances his checkbook Screen Shot 2015-08-26 at 12 46 14 pm.png|Sleemoth and Gloog covered in cheese Screen Shot 2015-08-26 at 12 47 18 pm.png|Gloog and Sleemoth see Molly on the monitor Screen Shot 2015-08-26 at 12 50 48 pm.png|Gloog and Sleemoth scared of Molly Screen Shot 2015-08-26 at 12 54 27 pm.png|Sleemoth blasts himself with the ray and makes his brain bigger Screen Shot 2015-08-26 at 12 55 56 pm.png|Sleemoth hits Molly with his brain and taunts her Screen_Shot_2015-08-13_at_2_18_34_pm.png|Sleemoth makes a cameo appearence in the Christmas Special T'was the night Before Bumpy Screen_Shot_2015-08-17_at_11_27_46_am.png|Sleemoth with tentacles around a Cute Doll at the Karaoke Cafe during the song "Why Do You Like Me" Background_characters.JPG|Sleemoth and Gloog with other background characters in the opening theme Vintage_bump_in_the_night_stickers.JPG|Sleemoth and Gloog make an appearence on a Bump in the night sticker set Bump-in-the-Night-Hallmark-Stickers-ABC-stop.jpg|Gloog makes an appearence on the Bump in the night Stick-R-Treats set Category:Characters Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters